


Game

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Haiku, season: b5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A haiku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game

Dancing with my cash!

(No children yet, but still time.)

Halfway to winning.


End file.
